Uma Liga Extraordinariamente Peculiar
by LiL Lion
Summary: Escolhidos para salvar duas raças dinstintas de um jeito muito peculiar. Enquanto salvam as duas raças o coração dos jovens começa a bater acelerado. Por que? Como? Descubra por si mesmo!
1. Chapter 1

Era noite na fria Inglaterra de 1896. Uma noite fria e nebulosa, deserta, inquietante, parecia que algo estava para acontecer. Mas o que?

Um garoto de trajes elegantes caminhava por aquela rua comprida de lajota. Em volta, várias casas bonitas, de luxo com jardins esplendorosamente floridos misturados com as gotas de orvalho. O garoto de paletó cor de vinho e cabelos longos e soltos observava a noite fria enquanto andava. Toda aquela aura que amendontrava a todos. Todas as casas fechadas, lampiões da rua estavam já acesos desde as sete horas da noite, já deviam ser meia noite e meia, hora do combinado.

Ser convocado para uma reuniãozinha amigável não era bom sinal, principalmente de quem vinha o convite. Quem seriam pos próximos integrantes dessa reuniãozinha? O garoto não sabia, havia de chegar lá para ver.

Avistou numa esquina uma casa bem cuidada e grande. Tirou do bolso um papelzinho escrito: _Alameda 2, rua dos 13 Navegantes. _Sim, aquele era o lugar. Abriu o portão, fechou-o e apertou a campainha. A porta foi aberta por um mordomo velho e com uma aparência um tanto séria, requintada e amendontradora.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Um garoto elegante abriu a porta. Fechou-a. Os presentes na sala era uma garota loira, muito bonita, vestindo um vestido preto em detalhes roxo com espartilho e decote moderado, um pouco aberto. Os cabelos muito lisos com o topo da cabeça escondidos por um chapéu meio virado de lado dando um charme. Tinha olhos muito pretos e frios, o que dava certo medo e mistério ao mesmo tempo. Havia também, ao lado desta, um homem idêntico ao que acabara de entrar vestido com um paletó preto de camurça com um lenço verde escuro. Cabelos castanhos presos em um rabo de cavalo. Os olhos eram calmos, o que dava uma expressão muito boa para quem estava perto.

Este outro garoto era arrojado, dono de chamativos cabelos azuis com um paletó azul escuro com detalhes azul céu. Tinha uma expressão calma, desencanada e arrojada. Ao lado deste havia um chinês de olhos com orbes dourados de expressão séria e extremamente fria. Vestia um paletó preto de veludo com detalhes dourados e os cabelos eram um preto que chegavam a ser um azulado com um topete no topo da cabeça que dava um ar engraçado, mas mesmo assim era frio de olhar sanguinário.

Havia uma garota sentada do outro lado da mesa virada para o garoto de orbes dourados com o topete. Realmente bonita, os cabelos com um castanho claro um pouco loiro até entrelaçados numa frouxa, comprida e grosa trança, cabelos vistosos. O topo da cabeça era escondido por um chapéu não muito chamativo, mas estava um pouco virado de lado e cobria a metade da testa. Seu pescoço era amarrado por um lenço vermelho sangue. Seu vestido era vinho escurecido com detalhes vermelho sangue, com um espartilho apertado e um decote generoso. Tinha uma expressão sedutora por causa dos muitos cílios em volta dos olhos verde esmeralda. Ao seu lado dois homens, um negro, bem vestido e outro, um velho de expressão cordial, os dois de roupas com paletós de modelos diferentes, mas mesmo assim em preto e branco.

A sala tinha um aspecto bem quente, comparado com o tempo de fora. O homem de cabelos compridos sentou-se numa cadeira, na ponta da mesa. O lugar era aconchegante. Cadeiras estufadas de veludo, estrutura das mesas e cadeiras com marfim envernizado. Sala com um grande candelabro á velas e uma grande lareira.

O velho barbudo, com olhar perpiscaz levantou-se e, audaz, falou com a voz grosa:

- Muito bem! Devem estar se perguntando o porquê de eu tê-los chamados aqui. Pois bem. – picarregou, como se preparando para contar uma longa história. – Todos aqui sabem bem que está havendo muitos casos de desaparecimento de pessoas. Uma guerra entre lobisomens e vampiros. – no comentário a moça dos olhos verdes abaixou rápida a cabeça e disfarçou o olhar- Isso tem resultado na morte de muitos. Mas, há um homem que quer cruzar essas duas raças, no que causaria um grande desastre. Vocês, aqui por suas habilidades estão aqui para impedir a tragédia. Passarão por um árduo treinamento, quando estiverem prontos, ingressarão nesse combate, vocês serão, digamos... Meios intermediários, heróis.

Todos estavam com a mesma expressão desde o começo. O garoto de orbes dourados abriu a boca para falar pela primeira vez naquela noite:

- Sim, entendo por Parte deles. Mas dê-me velho, um bom motivo para me arriscar a salvar essa gente da qual nunca ouvi falar.

A garota dos olhos muito verdes levantou-se e elevando a voz, sem esquecer de ser extremamente fria falou:

- Um bom motivo é se manter vivo.Imagine o perigo que as pessoas a sua volta estariam correndo se isso acontecesse? Além disso, o faça se quiser manter seu pescoço inteiro. E tenha certeza, que não serei eu a manchar minhas mãos de sangue para arrancar-lhe o pescoço, e sim o fruto da tragédia da qual você nem se deu ao trabalho de evitar.

- Boa de lábia, você. Convenceu-me. – nessa hora a garota corou um pouco.

O velho viu a moça um pouco encurralada naqueles segundos de silencio. Decidiu meter o bedelho:

- Muito bem. Apresentações, sim?Muito bem, eu sou Solomon Friedman, esta – e apontou para a moça dos cabelos lisos e loiros - é a Anna, este, ao seu lado-e apontou para o garoto de cabelos castanhos presos no rabo de cavalo- é o Yoh, este outro- apontou para o garoto dos cabelos azuis- é Horo-Horo, este- apontou para o garoto do grande topete com olhos dourados- é Ren, esta ao seu lado – apontou para a moça dos olhos verdes que nessa hora passou a mão pela cintura alisando a roupa- é Critinni, o garoto negro a sua frente é o Chocolove. Ah! Sim!E este- apontou para o garoto do cabelão- é o Hao.

Todos se olharam, procurando notar cada detalhe de cada um, apenas Yoh e Hao ficaram olhando para o teto, sem razão alguma.

- Muito bem!- falou o velho gentilmente e meigamente. Seus treinamentos começam amanhã a noite e se estenderão até a madrugada. Amanhã saberão o porquê desse horário tão impróprio para muitos. Mas receio que não haverá problemas. Afinal, nenhum de vocês, até onde sei, não tem muito que fazer durante o dia, por isso durmam. Agora, mandarei servir o jantar.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Muito bem gente, esta é aminha primeira fic, espero que tenham gostado da leitura. Ah, quero agradecer a SMART ANGEL, que me deu um empurrãozinho (brigada). Essa é uma história bem peculiar, baseado em alguns filmes entende... Espero que não tenha sido cansativo ler a fic... Essa foi apenas uma pequena introdução para dar um tom de mistério. E por favor, MANDEM REVIEWS, EU PEÇO! Espero de vocês criticas, elogios, xingões...sei lá, mas espero que mandem algo! Obriga pela atenção. O.O

Ass.: LiL


	2. Chapter 2

Anna queria ir direto ao ponto com Sollomon, estava cansada de esperar por respostas, deveria ir buscá-las. Ajeitou o vestido alisando o corpete, nesse jesto notou que Yoh a olhou pelo canto do olho, ele sempre fazia isso, o que incomodava a garota.

- Sollomon, sem brincadeiras. Porque você diz que fomos escolhidos. O que temos em comum ou em especial. – Sollomon semicerrou os olhos, ele jamais simpatizou muito com a garota por causa disso: era direta demais, e isso atrapalhava.

Sollomon Friedman abriu a boca para responder, antes, soltou um suspiro.

- Vocês têm certos dons e certas habilidades que outras pessoas não tem, são os melhores dos melhores. Crithinni, você poderia, por favor, dar o ar de sua graça já que terminou de comer?- Ela o olhou de forma meiga, mas ao mesmo tempo simpática. O garoto de olhos dourados, Ren, olhou para ela.

Crithinni levantou-se, andou até a janela num ato rápido, todos os seguiam com o olhar. Abriu a boca para falar.

- Cada um tem meios práticos para ajudar a liga e todos tem habilidades especiais, e nessas habilidades são os melhores. Anna, – a loira olhou-a com atenção- Você, entre todas as itakos do mundo você é a melhor, e também é noiva de Yoh, que é um grnade shaman, por isso vocês dois cooperam muito bem juntos. Ren, - ele curvou-se um pouco, mas sempre muito frio e sério - você é um grande shaman também, é um assassino sangue frio e tem bom contato com o tráfico de bélico. Chocolove é um forte shaman e é um ótimo ilusionista e tem contato com truques de circo, o que é ótimo em retiradas. Horo-Horo, - o garoto olhou para a garota, sorrindo esperando suas qualidades - apesar do sorriso pateta você tem ótimas acesso a ótimas máquinas com tecnologia de ponta. Hao,-ele continuou com a mesma expressão, apenas se sobre-saiu um sorrisinho no canto da boca.- tem contato com a máfia russa e é um omiouji e pode ser útil ter o poder da natureza ao nosso lado. E eu tenho uma habilidade que eu prefiro deixar a custo de sua imaginação pois não gosto de comentar sobre ela, sou também uma assassina sangue frio e tenho contato com a máfia americana, japonesa, russa e inglesa. O senhor Sallomon tem sua habilidade, que como eu, também não gosto de comentar.

Horo-Horo olhou de Cristhinni para Sallomon e perguntou:

- Por que vocês dois preferem deixar a nosso critério as suas habilidades? E como vocês sabem tanto sobre a nossa vida e nossas habilidades? – " Isso é muito estranho, não confio nesses dois, não sei quem são e ainda não decidi se participo ou não dessa tal liga. Mas se for mesmo para defender o mundo eu terei que ir. Não quero que aconteça nada com minha Pirika. Que saudades dela..."

- O porque senhor,é que nossas habilidades são assustadoras e não sabemos se estarão prontos para saber delas. E alem do mais, você não tem escolha, se quiser mesmo ter sua família sã e salva terá que lutar conosco. - Cristinni retruca rápido.

- Sua família esta sim segura, Sr. Horo-Horo, mas não sabemos por quanto tempo. E isso serve para todos.

Quando ele disse a última frase todos cerraram olhos, exeto por Yoh, e olharam para os dois perto da janela. Nenhum perdeu a classe, mas apesar de nem Critinni e Sollomon demonstrar sabiam que jamais se deve brincar ou levantar demais a voz com um grupo de pessoas assassinas e mafiosas comendo na sua mesa de jantar.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x –x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x –

Todos terminaram de jantar foram para um hotel, do qual Sollomon pagou. Estavam todos muito quietos quando saíram da casa e foram para a rua, que estava um pouco fria e com um ar seco. Era difícil distinguir como estava o tempo, a mudança de temperatura por causa de Bason, o espírito guardião de Ren, e Amidamaru, o espírito samurai, guardião de Yoh. Também havia Michiro, espírito guardião de Anna e antiga sacerdotiza. Também havia os outros espíritos ali, os de Chocolove, Horo-Horo, Cristinni e também de Sollomon, que apesar de fraco, também era um shaman.

Dormiriam e descansariam o máximo possível Até a noite seguinte, teriam um árduo treinamento pela frente que se estenderia até a madrugada. Yoh, Anna, Chocollove e Horo-Horo foram a uma carruagem. Cristinni, Hao, Ren e Sllomon foram a outra. Ambas simples, A cidade pequena e discreta não oferecia carros nem transportes muito adequado. Entraram todos em suas respequitivas carruagens e com o sinal do cocheiro, foram viajando pela madrugada adentro em direção ao hotel.

Na carruagem que ia Anna e Yoh, o rapaz quase babava no colo com decote um pouco aberto da garota. Ao ele encostar-se ao colo de Anna a garota soltou um suspiro e deu um cascudo forte na cabeça de Yoh, o que o fez acordar assustado:

- Onde? Como?- perguntava ele atordoado. Chocolove e Horo-Horo riam da cena. Mal haviam se falado.- O que foi Boro-Boro?Do que estais rindo?

- Como do que eu estou rindo. Esqueça isso! E MEU NOME NÃO É BORO-BORO! É HORO-HORO!

- É melhor prestar atenção a onde bota a cabeça, Yoh. Não irei ser tão boa da próxima. - interferiu Anna com a tempera saltando um pouco corada.

- UMA BANANA!- berrou Chocolove. Que por seu azar Anna entendeu de mau jeito e deu-lhe um bom cascudo. Foi merecido na opinião de todos.

E daquele jeito abobalhado iam dentro por um caminho de uma densa floresta iluminada por alguns lampiões. Uma floresta bem florida e bem tratada, encharcada de orvalho, por ali o ar já estava úmido demais. As carruagens andavam de vagarosamente. O barulho era um pouco agonizante, preocupante, embalava num pesado sono pela madrugada. O barulho das ferraduras dos cavalos batendo nos pedregulhos. As rodas batendo nos pedregulhos. A floresta bem tratada ia ficando mais escura.

Na carruagem em que Cristinni estava Hao a olhava fiquissamente, Ren da mesma forma. Sollomon olhavam fixo pelas florestas, olhava o nada, o escuro.

"Odeio a forma que aqueles dois me olham. Hao eu já sei como é o tipinho, mas Ren eu não conheço, mas gostei dele. Hao já é bem velho, tem a sabedoria de quinhentos anos, e eu também. Já Ren pode ser amargo, mas é jovem em mente, não é o que eu aprecio."

- Pare de me olhar dessa forma sarcástica Hao. Você sabe que eu odeio. Me respeite. E você também Ren.- Falou Cristinni.

- Cristinni minha cara, - Sallomon falava ainda fixo no nada denso da floresta. –por que não vai caçar um pouco. Já está perto do Amanhecer e você ainda não comeu. – Sollomon olhou de relance para Hao e Ren, parecia que tinha proporcionado à garota de um momento sem olhares indesejados.

- Boa idéia Sol. – Sollomon soltou um suspiro, sentia-se mais a vontade quando era chamado pelo sobrenome. – Você bem sabe que não como muito da sua comida.

O olhar de Ren ficar ainda mais fixo quando os olhos da garota começaram a mudar as nuances dos olhos verdes para vermelhos,seus caninos começaram a ficar grandes e afiados demais, seus cabelos longos numa longa trança se soltaram e revelaram um ondulado muito bonito. Levantou-se e saiu pela janela aberta da carruagem. Nisso uma revoada de morcegos saiu. Os orbes dourados de Ren a observava chocado e assustado.

- Até outra hora Ren... – A voz aveludadíssima e sensual da garota fazem eco na floresta. O que deixa o garoto do qual ela dera sua despedida e faz sua saída triunfal atônico.

- Não se preocupe Ren. Afinal parece que Cristinni gostou de você.- Sllomon Friedmen gozou um pouco da cara do garoto fazendu-o resmungar. O que resultou em alguns momentos de risadas para Sol e Hao.

- Cale a boca, velho. – Soltou Ren bravo, breve e groço como sempre.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

As carruagens chegavam no hotel guiadas pelos negros e bem tratados cavalos. Logo se via uma grande mansão com jardins bem tratados no alto de uma colina. Era um pouco soturno naquela noite ver uma casa daquele tamanho no alto da colina. O ar estava úmido.

Depois de uns 30 minutos chegaram à mansão. Era uma grande mansão de tijolos brancos com uma fachada cinza no meio, o que fazia ela ficar mais melancólica do que o normal. Tinham algumas árvores, flores de cerejeira, algumas folhas secas e caídas, outras não... Algumas flores davam um ar descontraído, mas o lugar ainda dava calafrios. Principalmente em Chocolove, que olhava um pouco desesperado para os lados.

Entraram todos, então, na assombrosa mansão. Eram vários espíritos perdidos que estavam ali abrigados, provavelmente. Hao foi à frente para pegar as chaves do quarto. A balconista era uma mulher loira, alta e magérrima de olhos azuis. Ela lhe entregou uma chave com o numero escrito cinco em vermelho. Anna e Yoh foram a frente também, nessa hora Hao olhou de lado para Anna com um olhar nada decente, o que recebeu em trova foi um olhar extremamente frio e cortante da itako. Horo-Horo e Chocolove fizeram o mesmo, buscaram suas chaves. Sollomon pegou uma chave dourada.

- Cadê aquela garota... Cristinni, hein?- Horo-Horo perguntou curioso. Com uma voz um pouco roca, tentando ser galanteador, mesmo sem ela estar ali, mas o que conseguiu foi arrancar umas altas risadas de Sol, que ecoaram por todo o lugar, fazendo chocolove pular nocolo de Ren e ser solto de bunda no chão.

- Por que o interesse na garota, Boro- Boro? Mas até que ela não é feia... – falava yoh, pensativo demais. Logo levou uma cutuvelada nas costelas pela Anna.

- E NÃO ME CHAMA DE BORO-BORO! É HORO-HORO!- o garoto do cabelo azul explodiu.

- Homens... Não conseguem manter uma conversa civilizada.- Olhava Anna com um olhar frio de lamantação por homens serem tão patéticos.

- É malhor pararem de descutirem agora e irem para seus respectivos quartos. Irem dormirem um pouco. E Anna e Yoh, vocês ficarão em um quarto de casal juntos.- Anna jogou-lhe um olhar assassino. – Mas não se preocupem! Será divertido e...

- Vamos para o quarto logo, Yoh. – Olhou para o cantou um pouco discreta-Serão longas noites...

- Até a Anna ta com pressa de ir para o quarto!- Levou um bom cascudo de Anna o Horo-Horo.- E eu já vou para o meu! Haha- rindo sarcástico- Nervosinha.

Todos foram para seus respectivos quartos. Apenas Ren ficou. Foi passear um pouco pela fria e nebulosa madrugada a dentro. Mas o jovem de olhos dourados nem imaginava a cena que veria pela frente...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x—x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x--x-xx-x-x-x-x---x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Notas:**

**O próximo capítulo terá algumas cenas um pouco indecentes, nada muito forte...**

**Mas esse cap. Foi só para descontrair um pouco, por isso não teve tanta descrisão de lugar e essas coisas como no primeiro capítulo. É que quando uma história fica melancólica demais fica difícil lê-la. E essa história é meia sombria, por isso um toque de humor e alguns cascudos da Anna. M e digam se eu consegui arrancar pelo menos algumas risadas de vocês ok!**

**Bem, até a proxima, e podem deixar que daqui a pouquinho o terceiro capítulo vai sair! **

**Bjos! ;D**

**Ass.: LiL Lion**


	3. Chapter 3

Ren foi dar seu passeio na madrugada a dentro. Saiu do estabelecimento da mansão em que se hospedaram todos. O lugar era grande. Praticamente uma fazenda. A grama era muito verde, as árvores eram grandes e com as raízes indo para fora do solo. O cheiro de terra molhada impregnava o lugar por causa da umidade do orvalho. Começou a pensar nos acontecimentos estranhos e engraçados daquela noite.

" Estranho como as coisas foram rápidas esta noite. Nenhum de nós teve alguma escolha como dizer sim ou não para a missão da qual fomos encarregados. São todos suspeitos. Aquele tal de Hao, não fui com a cara daquele canalha. Já tinha olvido falar dele por aí. Em uma de minhas viagens a Rússia. Dizem que ele tem relações com a máfia russa. Aquela tal de Cristinni é muito suspeita... Muito mafiosa. Contato com a máfia russa, japonesa, americana e inglesa. Também ela não é de jogar fora. Aquele tal de Sollomon Friedman... Outro homem suspeito. Não quiseram falar suas habilidades no jantar. Cristinni, pelo que vi na carruagem é uma vampira... Uma bela vampira. Já aquele velho barbudo...Muito estranho..." Algo interrompe sua linha de pensamentos. Gritos. Alguém gritando ali perto, e não era muito longe dali. Alguém estava chamando por socorro. Foi seguindo o som dos gritos e em pouquíssimo tempo achou a raiz dos gritos. Um homem caído no chão, sendo sugado por uma... Vampira? Os cabelos ondulados voando com o vento norte. " Cristinni? A única vampira que eu conheço é a Cristinni..."

O ser obscuro se levantou. E sim. Era a Cristinni. Passou o os dedos nus pelos lábios já cheios de sangue, de uma maneira que fez aguçar o olhar da platéia. Ou seja, Ren olhava-a espantado. Quando se deu conta de que alguém estava a vendo sugar sua presa e se delicia de sua presa logo parou subitamente e falou.

- Me desculpe Ren. Acho que perdi a classe. – falou ela fitando-o com os olhos vermelhos e com uma voz meio rouca. Para Ren era muito bom ouvir aquela voz novamente. Trazia-lhe bons pensamentos em relação a moça. Pensamentos que não queria ter, mas não demonstrava emoção nenhuma perante ela.

Ele privou-se de mais palavras alem destas.

- É. Logo se vê que não é preciso muito para você perder a classe. Faz isso toda noite então?

- Não. Toda noite não. Eu como comidas normais também e assim me alimentam. Eu apenas necessito de sangue uma vez por semana, é o básico para qualquer vampiro. Mas não acho que seja necessário você saber como anda minha dieta.

- Não. Não é necessário.

-Vamos voltar para o hotel?

-Vamos. – começaram a caminhar. Ren foi breve em sua próxima fala.- Cristinni, qual a habilidade do velho que ele não gosta de comentar?

- A habilidade dele é uma sina, assim como a minha. Mas ele não é um vampiro. E a habilidade dele você saberá na hora certa. Mas não se preocupe, Sol sabe dominar bem suas habilidades. E não chame o Sol de velho. Ele é digno de todo seu respeito. Ele até disse na carruagem que eu fui com a sua cara!

- E então?

- Então o que? – nessa pergunta ela se transformou em humana novamente e olhou-o com os orbes verdes esmeralda, com os cabelos soltos ainda ao vento.

- Então, você foi ou não com a minha cara?

- Isso você só sabra com o tempo. E você foi com a minha cara depois da cena que viu? – perguntou interessada enquanto amarrava o cabelo numa frouxa trança.

- Idem a sua resposta.

- Você é ousado demais. Dando uma de espertinho para com quem esta falando. - agora, ela olhava-o de outro jeito, de um jeito marcante e sarcástico.

- Espertinho eu sempre fui. Se tratando de você ou não. – ele foi breve e groso.

- Você está sendo melhor companhia do que na carruagem. – olhou-o simpática. Mas por que me olhava tanto enquanto vínhamos para cá.

- Se você sabe que eu estava olhando para você o tempo todo, - fixando a palavra todo. – é porque você ficou me olhando o tempo todo também. – chegando mais perto dela nessa hora.

Cristinni olhou-o com curiosidade. Uma mexa de cabelo caiu em sua face e a sentiu corar. A única alternativa foi... Cair na gargalhada! Começou a rir com gosto, deixando um Ren corado e confuso pela sua pergunta.

No quarto, Anna estava jogando olhares cada vez mais frios para Yoh. Que estava começando a notar a mudança de comportamento da noiva.

- O que você tem Anna?

- E o que você tem a ver com isso?

- Tudo. – logo pensou no que disse lá embaixo para Horo-Horo sobre Cristinni e de como ela não era feia. Talvez fosse isso... Anna estava enciumada por que disse que outra garota era bonita,. Mas inda não havia dito isso á própria Anna. – Anna, você está com ciúmes da Cristinni?

- Ciúme não faz muito o meu estilo não acha?- ela corou um pouco. – Vou tomar banho, e vê se não me estressa.

Ela pegou suas roupas de dormir e sua toalha e foi para o banheiro, que já estava cheia de água no momento, e cheirando ao olho de lavanda e yang-Lange que ela havia botado na água. Yoh foi apenas tirar um cochilo. Duraram uns trinta minutos.

Levantou e olhou no relógio. Estava lá que já era quatro da matina. Foi ao banheiro. Desligado demais abriu a porta e viu sua noiva na banheira, que não havia notado a presença do noivo, levantou-se completamente nua e molhada, cheirando a yang - Lange. Este ficou em silencio observando-a, e Anna notou a presença do noivo no banheiro que tinha um pouco de vapor. Apenas olhou-o um pouco sedutora (nada o seu estilo normal...) que durou apenas dois segundos. Depois veio a raiva. Pegou o tamanco que estava na frente da banheira e atirou na cabeça, que no momento estava babando. Yoh logo se acordou com a tamancada na cabeça. Apenas ouviu um "Fora daqui de Anna de dentro do banheiro e um Yoh dizendo "Foi mal Aninha, não vo fazer de novo"!".

Yoh voltou para sua cama encabulado pelo que havia feito pouco tempo. Que pena que a Anna estava de gelo com ele. Ele só falou o que era real. A Cristinni era realmente bonita. Não que a Anna fosse feia, ele realmente era bonita... Mas depois do que acabou de fazer, ele teria que tomar cuidado com o que irá fazer daqui para frente. Observou o quarto. Chão de madeira, uma bela sacada com vista para toda aquela fazenda, paredes de madeira, duas cadeirinhas e uma mesa pequena ambas de marfim, a cama tinha o lençol um pouco desarrumado por que Yoh havia tirado seu cochilo, mas a coaxa era realmente bonita. Era como se fosse um edredom de seda preta, com uma faixa dourada e algumas estampas de flores de cerejeira na barra da coaxa um pouco desalinhada. Os travesseiros de pena eram realmente bonitos, de seda preta também.

Anna saiu do banheiro, jogou uma olhada fria para Yoh. Queria ficar longe dele. Vestia o yukata de seda branca. Olhou-o e disse:

-Vá para o banheiro e já tome seu banho. E que o que aconteceu não se repita de novo. – estava séria.

Yoh foi e tomou seu banho pensativo. " Tem vezes que é imposível entender a Anna. Será que ela não me ama?. Ou será que ela ficou um pouco encabulada porque vovô pediu um bisneto de aniversário? Bem, gostaria que fosse a segunda opção. Mas se ela não me amar eu acho que não irei levar uma vida muito boa. Cada vez que eu fico longe dela me sinto incompleto. Mas se ela me amar, vou fazer de tudo para que ela me ame novamente. E ela sabe que eu tenho alergia a lavanda. Por que ela foi botar esse óleo na banheira?."

O garoto sai do banheiro um pouco triste, a garota o olha. Ela estava com o yukata um pouco aberto. "Talvez devesse? Não... Melhor não tentar mudar a opinião dela dessa forma." Deitou-se na cama.

O dia começava a clarear e eles estavam deitados na cama com o quarto trancado. Ela virou-se de frente para ele. Estavam sem cobertas. Ele a olhou. Bonita. Uma perna esticada fora da fenda do yukata da garota. Ela o estava provocando. Adormeceu olhando para a perna da loira bonitona com belas pernas a sua frente.

Acordou com um gritinho agudo da Anna. Olhou para ela. Seus rostos estavam pertos demais um do outro e estavam abraçados. A loira deu-lhe um tapa na cara de doer a alma.

- Você não tem jeito! – falou Anna que estava de todas as cores. Roxa de raiva, vermelha de vergonha... – Eu sabia que ia acabar acontecendo alguma coisa e... – foi cortada pelo garoto.

- Aconteceu quando estávamos dormindo. Eu não posso fazer nada. Eu não me controlei e você também não se controlou. - tinha um sorriso puro e calmo no rosto.

- Você deveria se controlar mais Yoh. – estava totalmente corada. Estava parecendo brava. Mas as coisas não eram bem assim por dentro da loira. Olhou para ele, para lhe jogar um olhar frio. Mas não deu muito certo. O moreno já estava dormindo e roncando. Ela simplesmente se deitou na cama e começou a se lamentar por ela mesma. Por ter mudado tanto e não perceber, agora seria tarde, ela estava derretendo todas as suas barreiras de gelo que tinha, mas não percebera a tempo, e quando a última barreira derreter não haverá mais jeito de voltar no tempo e concertar o tempo. Talvez fosse melhor aceitar uma das propostas daquele calhorda do Hao. Quem sabe, teria mais atenção e mais tempo para si mesma. Pois ficava vigiando Yoh o tempo todo, o treinando e velando por ele. Mas se ele não percebesse logo os seus erros e sua insensibilidade talvez não houvesse mais volta para ele também.

No quarto ao lado, um garoto ainda de terno cor de vinho estava olhando para a janela. Já amanhecera. Era tudo tão caótico e difícil para ele. Era horrível, na opinião dele, ficar ao lado do quarto da pessoa que se ama, principalmente quando ela esta com outro no quarto, e esse outro é seu irmão. Mas logo tudo vai se ajeitar. Nada pode dar errado. Tinha que fazer as coisas rolar normais, o tempo podia ajeitar as coisas por si só.

M as o que era mais estranho era essa tal proposta de que ele foi forçado a aceitar pelo seu bom amigo Sollomon Friedman e Cristinni Shimit.

"Deve ter algo mais nessa tal de Liga. Principalmente de quem vem o convite. Não tinha certeza se podia confiar nos dois. Eram dois mafiosos sanguinários e tinham um poder estranho. Disseram que não podiam revelar seus poderes por serem demoníacos demais. Cristinni era uma vampira, segundo as evidencias que vira. Sollomon não sabia bem o que aquele velho maldito e mafioso era. O resto ele sabia bem, pois já ouvira falar. Mas não conseguia ler a mente de nenhum deles, foram todos bem treinado para bloquear suas mentes. O que era incrível por que não era muita gente que sabia fazer a tal proeza.

**Notas:**

**Bem, aqui estamos nós com mais um capítulo de Uma Liga Extraordinariamente Peculiar. Foi um capítulo maio sentimental, mas foi divertido escrever essas coisas meio melosas, apesar de que eu não seja uma romântica... '-.-. É... O Hao não confia naqueles dois... são dois mafiosos, adoro mafiosos...**

**Ah! E eu também vou fazer uma One Shot , um cap único para vocês lerem, e saberem como foi que eles chegaram até ali, como foram seus convites, o porque de serem obrigados a entrarem naquela liga louka. Ah! Pessoal! Próximo capítulo é o treinamento deles para ficarem mais fortes, sabe como é!  
**

**OBRIGADO PELAS REAWIEUS E MANDEM MAIS, PLEASE! Mandem sugestões, xingões, elogios também(hehe)...**

**ASS.: LiL Lion.**


	4. Chapter 4

Os treinos começaram pela noite seguinte. Todos dormiram e descansaram na medida do possível, para que a noite fosse feito o treinamento, todos poderiam ficar mais fortes.

Todos já estavam num lugarzinho reservado da fazendo. Sol e Cristinni reservaram o lugar. Aquela tal mulher que os atenderam para pegar as chaves de seus quartos também estava lá. Observava todos atentamente, olhando o corpo de cada um, tanto homens quanto mulheres.

Cristinni olhava todos com um sorriso singelo, Sollomon idem. Anna já tinha se resolvido e nenhum nem o outro estavam bravos, mas agiam educadamente demais uns com os outros. Chocolove estava contando mais uma de suas piadas para a poeira, já que os outros apenas fingiam escutar, Horo-Horo estava quieto, Ren estava se segurando para não espetar o nariz de Chocolove. Hao estava em seu canto, quieto, para variar um pouco.

- Bem, eu não irei treinar vocês, espero que saibam disso. Portanto, espero que vocês se divirtam tanto quanto eu com Marisol. Uma boa amiga minha. – fala Sol, apontando para a loira magérrima, encostada numa árvore.

- Achei que você ia treinar a gente. – falando Chocolove, tremendo do frio úmido daquela noite.

-Você, realmente não achou que eu iria treinar vocês. Eu também tenho que treinar e tenho mais o que fazer.

Todos ficaram quietos. O frio da noite era grande, todos vestiam quimonos ou roupas de artes marciais chinesas (daquelas com manga regata e tecido leve, com sapatilha preta, e o kimono, bem, vocês sabem, são bem frios. Detalhe, o kimono das moças é de seda ok?)

- Bem moças, sem enrrolar, vão começar nosso treinamento, certo?- falou Marisol autoritária.- Vamos começar pelo tipo físico de vocês. Anna,– a garota olhou a treinadora- você é muito magra e parece ter pouca capacidade física e também pouco auto controle e você vai precisar disso. Cristinni, você é muito nervosinha e não sabe o que fazer em horas de pressão, e também vai ter que melhorar a agilidade. - Cristinni apenas esboçou um sorriso. – Sol, sua capacidade física é a pior de todas e vai ter que ter auto controle, você não aprendeu isso, ainda. – Sollomon apenas mostrou um ar com raiva, odiava ser criticado. – Chocolove, você pode até ter capacidade física boa, mas vai ter que ter um raciocínio mais rápido, o que vale para você também, Horo-Horo – Chocolove ficou com o queixo caído e Horo-Horo estava babando por Marisol, o que a fez esboçar um sorrisinho. - Yoh e Hao, vocês não tem força física nenhuma, somente espiritual, vão ter que ter uma grande carga de exercícios. – os gêmeos ficaram de queixo caído também. - Já você Ren, vai ter que treinar a calma e o alto controle, e também o coração frio que tem, ser mais humano. – este soltou um "hunpf" raivoso e se calou.

- Acho que você fala demais, loirinha. – falou Ren, debochado.

- Quieto! Ninguém te perguntou nada. – retrucou Marisol.

Todos a olhavam muito intrigados, sabiam que com a treinadora não se brincava. Ninguém sabia que poder Marisol poderia ter, só sabiam que era poderosa todos sentiam sua energia. Começou a ventar forte, a noite estava fria, a grama estava úmida e um cheiro fresco invadiu as narinas de todos.

- Agora, Cristinni e Sollomon, eu os quero que preparados para começar a treinar, podem se transformar. E todos, - tirou uma mochila extremamente pesada das costas. – os quero com essas barras de ferro nas costas e esses pesos no tornozelo. Eu vou com você, e veremos até onde vocês podem ir.

Um ruído. Todos olharam espantados para Cristinni e Sol. Então esses eram seus poderes. Cristinni começou a criar presa e seus orbes verdes começaram a mudar para o vermelho. Sollomon já não estava mais parecendo um velho, agora era um lobisomem, sua pelagem era um marrom claro. Sol uivava, por causa de suas dores e Cristinni tentava acalmá-lo. O velho não tinha controle o suficiente para deixar de machucar os outros.

- Andem! Ajudem-me! – Cristinni gritava demais, mas não conseguia segurá-lo sosinha, todos estavam em completo estado de choque e por isso não levantaram um dedo.  
Marisol puxou um colar de contas, muito parecido com o da Anna, só que tinha uma crucifixo como pingente, "laçou" o pobre Sol, fazendo-o voltar a forma normal. Já Cristinni também começou a voltar ao normal, por causa do crucifixo, que tinha poder espiritual demais.

Depois de todo esse drama, Marisol afrouxou o colar de contas e foi em direção aos dois. Os dois estavam caídos e fracos, nenhum deles tinha forças. A loira apenas passou a mão na testa de Cristinni e Sollomon e os dois se recuperaram, mas Marisol estava um pouco suada e ofegante.

- Parabéns aos dois! Deram-me trabalho. – com um sorriso singelo, olhou para Cristinni e a abraçou, como se fossem amigas de infância.

Todos, principalmente Horo-Horo estavam surpresos, admiraram Marisol pela força espiritual.

- Então você é médium de cura, Marisol? –pergunta Horo-Horo. O que fizeram todos ficarem ainda mais surpresos ainda pela inteligente observação.

- Sim, sou. Como você soube?

- Porque minha avó também era médium de cura, ela fazia as mesmas coisas que você, só que com um rosário. Tive certeza do que você era quando ouvi você flanado as preces para Ele.

Todos olhavam muito intrigados para os dois, o clima ficou muito mais ameno depois disso.

x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x x-

Depois de mais ou menos uma hora, Marisol decidiu que Cristinni e Sol deveriam treinar com todos e não separadamente. Agora, todos estavam com barras de ferro nas costas e com pesos nos tornozelos, tentando correr com muita dificuldade. Principalmente Anna, que caia várias vezes por fraqueza. Mas era ajudada várias vezes por Yoh e Hao, que brigavam para ajudar Anna. Cristinni e Ren jogavam olhares discretos um para o outro, tentando disfarçar, sem nenhum sucesso, já que Sollomon dava algumas risadas misturados com suspiros e ironias quando um olhava para o outro, fazendo essas duas almas tão frias ficarem como dois pimentões de tanta vergonha. Horo-Horo continuava babando por Marisol, que lhe lançava sorrisos singelos. E esses sorrisos mostravam bem que Marisol não era tão dura na queda assim.

Chocolove fazia menção de atrapalhar a todos com suas piadas idiotas e sem graça. Contava essas piadas principalmente ao lado de Cristinni e Ren, o que lhe garantia bons socos, tanto de Cristinni quanto de Ren (L/L: aí está algo em comum entre os dois. XD.).

Só que o mais bizarro desse treino é que a cada piada idiota e sem graça que Chocolove contava, Sollomon ria muito. Ria de tudo, sem nenhuma noção do ridículo e sem medo de ser feliz.

Todos estavam terminando o trajeto e pediam uma pausa. Marisol aceitou a pequena pausa, reclamando:

-Vocês são muitro fraquinhos. Eu sabia que seria difícil, mas não desse jeito.

- Anninha, você está bem? –perguntava Yoh preocupado, vendo sua noiva totalmente vermelha, quente e ofegante, respirando a ar frio da noite.

- Nenhum pouco, eu não nasci pra obedecer e sim para treinar. – caiu no colo do rapaz, cansada demais para agüentar mais coisas. Frágil como era não conseguiria andar mais.

- Quer que eu te carregue? Eu não estou tão cansado.

- Não, Yoh. Tudo bem, acho que consigo andar mais. – apenas esboçou um sorriso imperceptível por estar sendo mimada por alguém que amava. Esse esboço de felicidade fez despertar o olhar de Hao, que estava sério, sem nenhuma idéia para estragar o momento.

- Aqueles dois estão se resolvendo não acha, Sol? – cochichava Cristinni perto de Sol, para que ninguém ouvisse.

- Sim, é verdade. E graças a Deus, porque eu não consegui dormir direito com os gritos da Anna para com Yoh.

- Idem a você Sol. – Cristinni concordava acariciando os cabelos e com uma "gotinha" na cabeça.

x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x x-

**Notas:**

**Bem, esse capítulo foi um de grandes surpresas. Dessa vez escolhi deixar o nosso herói. Sollomon Friedman um pouco mais alegre. E também aproximar os casais dessa trama. Os casais, saibam vocês, não são o grande mistério, e sim essa nossa trama. **

**Agradeço a todas a reviweus e mandem mais, please! **

**Ass: LiL Lion **


	5. Chapter 5

Aquilo não parecia muito com um treino, era mais uma diversão para todos. Cada um olhava para cara do outro e riam porque o outro estava cansado, tentando se achar superior, mas logo depois caiam.

Marisol era durona, e não aceitava desculpas. Não dava parada de descanço, era exigente, e aumentava mais e mais os pesos deles de tempos em tempos.

Depois de todos darem sua corrida noturna pela fazenda, que era bem grande, param na pousada. A pousada era vazia, os únicos hospedes era apenas os shamans ali presentes. Entraram mais adentro da grande pousada, reconheceram a recepção que viram na noite passada, atravessaram-na. Passaram também, por uma portinha, que para abrir, Marisol tirou uma chave prateada do bolso e abriu a porta, entraram e passaram por um longo corredor, com grandes quadros pincelados com simbolos japonesas com seus significados embaixo, que em ordem, os quadros estavam: coração (o maior quadro), espírito, nobreza, coragem, amor, amizade, sabedoria.

Atravessaram o tal corredor e chegaram a um portal, bastante grande, vermelho sangue com ornamentos de madeira. Com a mesma chave de antes abriu aquele grande portal. O que se revelou foi um pátio, que apresentava a luz noturna e uma Lua bastante cheia. A estrutura do prédio parecia não deixar que ninguém visse o pátio, parecia que queriam esconder. O pátio era extenso e feito de pedra antiga, já até deformado da força que provavelmente aplicaram no passado. Tinha ao lado armas de todos os tipos, lanças, espadas, adagas e muito mais.

- Pois bem... aqui vocês vão poder brincar bastante já que o lugar é bastante grande. – começou Marisol-Vocês vão treinar aqui sua agilidade e aptidão física. Todos escolham uma arma!

Assim feito, todos foram lá, pegaram suas armas.

- Ren! Você não! Você já entende bem de aptidão física, por isso vai me ajudar. Ou melhor, vai se doar ao próximo, e é melhor fazer isso direitinho. – a loira o olhou com um olhar assassino, fazendo-o estremecer.

- Por que eu vou ter que ensinar esse inúteis? Se já sou tão bom por que me chamou aqui?

- Porque, como eu disse anteriormente, vai ter que se doar mais aos outros, ser mais humano!

-Vou me tornar um boiolinha de coração mole!

- Se precisar se tornar um boiolinha, então você vai ser um boiolinha certo? E ser generoso não quer dizer ser boiola.

O garoto ficou quieto, se sentou num canto e lá ficou. Estava indignado por ter que perder tempo com os outros.

...::::::::::::::::::::::::::::UMA HORA DEPOIS::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::...

Marisol deixou-o de lado, foi simplesmente ensinar os outros. Não queria saber de um garoto mimado que simplesmente não a deixaria fazer o seu trabalho. Observava todos com as armas na mão, treinando movimentos básicos com seus espíritos guardiões.

Anna também treinava com fervor. Desejava ser a melhor. Sempre a melhor. Mas quando caía, Yoh a ajudava, o que atría o olhar de todos e deixava a Anna nervosa, mandando-o catar laranjas (L/L: se não entenderam a piada depois eu explico, não foi engraçada, mas encarem como uma tentativa ok? -.-').

Hao não se preocupava muito. Sempre calmo, nunca fazia muiita coisa. Mas impressionava Marisol com seu poder.

Sollomon e Cristinni estavam treinando com afinco para melhorarem. Sollomon parecia estar um pouco sem fôlego. Já Cristinni, mais jovem, se movia com agilidade, aprendia rápido. O kimono que usava já estava um pouco aberto e alguns fios dos longos cabelos já estavam começando a se soltar e grudar no pescoço por causa do suor.

Yoh e Anna eram o casal que mais chamavam a atenção por serem tão ligados um ao outro. Mesmo Anna não querendo ser ajudada, corava a cada ajuda que ele lhe dava, e ele ficava feliz em vê-la sem jeito, não de um jeito idiota como muitos fazem, mas de um jeito inocente sempre com um sorriso calmo no rosto. Os olhares eram profundos, penetrantes como lança. Era impossível não notar como os dois estavam felizes em estarem pertos, mesmo com o gelo que davam um ao outro no começo da noite, mas todos sabiam, a noite nem haviam começado ainda e as estrelas ainda nem tinham começado a fazer seu feitiço para que a Lua lançasse.

O pior de tudo, e que todos realmente notavam era o ódio que Hao tinha nos olhos ao ver seu irmão gêmeo, o garoto que tinha seu mesmo rosto mas, ao contrário dele, não tinha nada a oferecer, tivesse feito a garota que ele gostava se virar contra ele.

A palavra "gostar". Palavra que Anna ouvia todas as noites e todas as vezes que olhava para o noivo. Mas não faza mensção da palavra gostar, e sim da palavra "amar". A palavra "amar" e "gostar" era muito diferentes, apesar de os ignorantes fazerem essa palavra terem sentidos tão vagos como se fossem a mesma coisa. Amar é nutrir um sentimento grande demais, inabalável, enfrenta todas as barreiras. Já gostar era diferente, era apenas sentir um carinho profundo e nada mais que isso, não é o tipo de sentimento que vai fazer alguém fazer uma loucura pela outra.

Já fazia mais ou menos uma hora e meia que todos estavam treinando. O garoto encostado num pilar vermelho, sentado no chão frio de pedra, sentindo o cheiro de orvalho, o vento gélido no rosto, e ar frio entrar pelas narinas. Ainda estava lá. Não se daria por vencido. Não queria fazer as coisas serem assim. Iria mostrar para aquela loirinha idiota quem era Tão Ren. Para ele, ela não era ninguém digna o suficiente para dar opiniões e conselhos na vida dele. Avistou a maldita. Lá estava ela, ajudando Horukei com os movimentos, o de cabelo azul parecia aprender rápido, apesar de estar vermelho pelo fato de estar tão perto de Marisol. Para Ren? Mais um trouxa, mas ainda assim um trouxa que era e é o seu melhor amigo. Brigavam, não concordavam em nada, mas sempre contavam um com o outro para tudo, o que era raro num mundo tão impiedoso.

"Pensando em Horukei... A irmã dele? Nossa, faz muito tempo que não a vejo, deve estar desesperada atrás do irmão e não consegue achá-lo. Mas também, melhor que fique longe, é uma pentelha que não tem o que fazer."

Para Ren, a mensão do nome "Pirika" sempre foi um motivo para ficar nervoso. O motivo?? Simples! Milagrosamente o acaso encontrava uma maneira de fazê-los passar vergonha na frente de todos.

...::::::::::::::::::::::FLASH BACK 1:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::...

Estavam todos na pousada dos Assakura naquela tarde de verão. Horukei tomava uma caneca de cerveja que transbordava de tanto conteúdo que havia Yoh... Bem, o Yoh está sempre aéreo, e a Anna obrigando o Manta, grande amigo, a limpar a casa, do qual ele fazia obediente e com muito medo da loira. Já a menina de olhos azuis estava observando a corrente da água do pequeno laguinho artificial que ali tinha. Vagamente nos pensamentos, parecia angelical (QUANDO ESTAVA ASSIM!!) ,nem parecia a pessoa cheia de energia que se via todos os dias, forçando se irmão correr trinta quilômetros por dia.

Já Ren, estava sentado numa pedra. Ninguém parecia estar olhando para o local. Este, também estava mergulhado nos pensamentos, sem muito a declarar.

Os olhares dos dois se encontraram. Pareciam que se entendiam! Entendiam que o outro estava com tédio. Ela suspira:

- Ren, quer ir comprar chá de hortelã comigo? Não tem companhia, e o meu irmão vai começar a comprar coisas demais porque ele é compul...

- Vou. – odiava o lenga-lenga dela. Parecia não se explicar direito, parecia ficar nervosa sem motivo.

Ele se levantou e foi até ela. Ela se levantou e foi ao encontro dele. O que aquela avoada não viu foi que havia um pedregulho muito, muito, muito pequeno.

Mas ela foi amortecer a queda a onde??? No Ren!! Que ficou por baixo e ela por cima dele! Bem pertinho, ambos estavam dois pimentões. O pior?? Ninguém estava olhando para os dois na hora que estavam inocentes pensando na vida. Mas todos olharam na hora em que caíram um por cima do outro! E todos os olhavam muito surpresos.

- EU SABIA SEU... – esbravejou Horukei.

- Eu sabia que o Ren tava a fim da Pirika, mas nunca pensei que chegaria a esse ponto. – falou Yoh, falando como se estivesse sozinho.

- VOCÊ SABIA E NÃO ME FALOU YOH?? - decepciona-se o de cabelo azul.

- ...

Enquanto todos olhavam o casal. Ren estava vermelho e Pirika ria das caras dos amigos. Que parou quando se tocou que estavam muito perto...

...:::::::::::::::::FLASH BACK 2:::::::::::::::::::::::::::...

Todos estavam sentados embaixo de uma árvore. Estavam na província de Aomori, visitavam Yoh. Fazia muito tempo que não se viam. Era inverno, estava nevando e se hospedaram na pousada da avó de Yoh. Todos tomavam um chá, no meio da madrugada, rindo e falando besteiras. Ou melhor, Riu, Horo-Horo, Chocolove e Yoh falavam besteiras. O resto ria ou ficavam quietos, que era o caso de Ren (Até Anna estava rindo. Botaram um pouco de saquê no chá dela, só foi notar a diferença quando já estava alegre.).

Pirika ria, mas não contava, porque estava sdempre rindo.

- Gente, seria muito legal se fizéssemos um teste de coragem. O que acha patrão? – perguntou Riu, indiferente.

- Acho uma ótima idéia. Vamos nos divertir muito. Tem umas cavernas muito cavernosas por aqui. – fala Yoh, abobalhado como sempre.

- Você quis dizer assustadoras. – completou Anna, fria. Já não estava tão alegrinha. Retomou consciência rápido demais.

-...

Todos concordaram. Ren se opôs. Mas o resto dos garotos o arrastou até lá. O que era uma ousadia, afinal, quem eram eles para o arrastarem como se fossem apenas mais um?! Mas foi, discutir com eles era dormir com gente batendo na sua porta a noite inteira e cantando músicas de foça, o que era deprimente e patético.

Chegando lá, foram dividir suas duplas.Parewcia que o destino pregou mais uma peça. O destino deu um jeito para que Ren e Pirika caíssem juntos. Feito como o destino quis.

O desafio era atravessar a caverna muito escura, densa e fria e deixar lá no fim da caverna, que acabava sem saída, uma peça de roupa com um papelzinho com os nomes das duplas. Os pares iam adentrando na caverna, o próximo esperava o par que foi voltar e então ir completar a missão. Todos foram indo e voltando. Ren e Pirika ficaram por último, para a felicidade, contentamento e sorte de Ren.

Adentraram os dois naquela caverna fria e densa. Ren segurando a vela e Pirika agarrada nela com medo frio.

- Ren, não se afasta d-d-d-de mim, sim? AH!!! QUE FOI AQUELA COISA?? – grita a garota desesperada.

- Você quis dizer o morcego?

- Unpf!

Sempre assim. Cada coisa estranha Pirika gritava de medo.

- Ren, eu estou com frio!! – tremendo.

- Não é só você, eu também estou. E você não devia ter vindo com uma saia tão curta. – fala baixo, perto dela. Ela agarrada no braço dele.

A garota não deu a mínima atenção. Tremia de frio, parecia até estar com hiportemia.

- Pega o meu casaco, assim passa o frio. – bota a vela no chão, tira o casaco e veste nela, que logo passou a tremedeira.

Continuaram a caminhada "felizes" até que chegaram ao fim.

Chagando lá, botaram a peça de roupa necessária. Mas algo que não estava no roteiro aconteceu. Pirika desmaiou.

" Com certeza é de frio. Essa garota veio com muita pouca roupa párea uma temperatura assim. Como ela é a irmã do meu melhor amigo, vou ter que cuidar dela. Hunpf!"

- Vai sobrar pra mim... – resmunga ele.

Ele tirou os dois casacos que estavam sobre ela, tirou suas inúmeras blusas e cachecóis até que ficou apenas com uma blusa muito colada e fina no corpo. Toda aquela roupa, ele entrouxou no corpo magro e frágil da garota. E como era magra! Não se admirou de ela estar assim, parecia que sofria de anorexia. O seu maior casaco usou como cobertor, que era um, sobretudo preto.

Naquele momento, realmente ele ficou na pior, para se sentir mais confortável se agarrou ao corpo da menina e colocou a vela ao seu lado para poder se aquecerem.

Ali passaram a noite. Calmos, confortáveis. Quentes e muito aquecidos, por dentro e por fora. Parecia que o mundo parecia melhor e o frio havia sumido.

Ao acordarem, Pirika viu a cara furiosa de seu irmão gritando com Ren e este tentando se defender.

- Irmãosinho, ele cuidou de mim. Sério. Eu desmaiei de frio, ele me deu suas roupas para que eu pedesse dormir melhor e decidiu, creio, que saíssemos das caverna no dia seguinte.

Todos estavam de boca aberta. Ninguém acreditou no que ouviu. Nunca viram o Ren fazer algo por alguém, quem dera para alguém tão frágil e de tanto encomodo para alguém.

- Eu sabia que isso poderia acontecer. – disse Chocolove, com cara de quem sabe das coisas.- Eu sabia que os sentimentos de Ren despertariam se ele visse alguém que ama em perigo mortal. Com certeza Pirika teve hiportemia. É um milagre estar viva agora.

Todos o olhavam atônico. Não sabiam que Chocolove sabia alguma coisa útil. Logo após as risadas deram largadas e os gritos de Horukei também, afinal, não era todo dia que coisas assim aconteciam com sua irmãzinha e ela não esta sob suas vistas.

...:::::::::::FIM DOS FLASH BACKS::::::::::::::::::::::::::...

**Notas:**

**Gente, acho que precisamos esclarecer algumas coisas. Na história eles já se conheciam (fora Cristinni, Sollomon e Marisol, todos já se conheciam.). É apenas isso. Afinal é importante. **

**AH! Que acharam desse cap?? Eu quis apostar nas lembranças sabe?? Teremos algumas surpresas que acho que vocês já podem deduzir, no próximo capítulo, e por hora, é só.**

**Agradecimentos: Nii Souma**

**Smart Angel**

**My Princess Anna**

**Essas pessoas deram uma incentivada a escrever a fic (e a Nii Souma porque lhe devo as honras NÃO É?? São bem merecidas.).**

**Com toda a atenção**

**LiL Lion.**


End file.
